Hell Machine
by God of Insanity
Summary: And so the Devil came for me and brought his hell machine with him. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/SessUKE
1. Prologue

"**Hell Machine"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

Summary: And so the devil came for me and brought his hell machine with him. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/SessUKE

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMONS, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE, Blood, horror, Oral, Maledom, D/s, Character Death, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** This story is inspired by a dream I had a year or two ago. I've been itching to write it for a long time now. I'm not too sure about the title so far, but that's what it'll be called until and if I think of a better title.**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever._

* * *

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're running low on gas, bro." Warned an adolescent half- inu demon boy with long, yet wild silver hair that reached the small of his back. His cat-like dog ears lay flat on the top of his head. Worry, agitation, and exhaustion shone in his honey-colored eyes.

"I know, I know. We have another gas can in the trunk. If we go at a steady pace we should be able to make it." Sighed a similar looking demon who was the half-brother to the hanyou. His hair was longer, straighter, and better kept. His golden eyes were colder and more narrowed.

Out of the two, the older brother was the more effeminate and beautiful looking. If he dressed in the right clothes then he could be mistaken for a young woman. His half-breed brother was handsome in a rugged, wild way and he was also a few inches shorter than the youkai.

"Sesshoumaru, the car is acting funny. It's making weird noises."

The older brother nodded, but said nothing. He looked quite bored and didn't seem to have a care in the world. Inside was a different story. He was concerned about whether they would make it or not and if they would be caught. There were many worries whirling around in his head and he did his best not to show them. It wouldn't do to have his younger brother panicking or worse.

"Sesshoumaru, pull over. I have to take a piss."

The silver-haired demon ground in teeth in a silent display of annoyance before he growled, "Can't you hold it, InuYasha?"

"Feh. I've been holding it for hours, jack ass." InuYasha countered from the passenger seat. His bare arms were crossed over his chest and his legs were crossed. His messy silver hair clung to his sweat drenched face, neck, chest, and back. His tank top was also soaked in sweat as well.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled the car over on the side of the road. He didn't shut it off, though. "Fine. But make it quick. We don't have time to spare."

"Thanks." InuYasha grunted and opened the car door. He stumbled out and started to walk away. It was obvious he was eager to stretch his cramped legs.

"Don't wander off, idiot! You don't have anything I haven't seen before." Sesshoumaru called after his little brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" The hanyou grumbled and stopped walking after a minute. He unzipped the fly to his knee-length shorts. He closed his eyes and groaned when his bladder was finally able to be relieved.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car when he noticed that it was steaming. He unlatched the hood and propped it up. Bursts of steam escaped and he didn't like what he saw. He sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment. His golden eyes snapped open when he heard the unmistakable sound of another vehicle. It sounded big.

"InuYasha, get over here!" Sesshoumaru commanded. He looked in the direction of the noise and saw a large object approaching fast. It looked like some kind of RV. In fact, as it loomed closer, it looked like the RV from hell.

"What the fuck is that?" InuYasha asked as he jogged over to stand beside his slightly taller brother.

"I'm not sure what it is." The inu youkai mumbled as he stared at the approaching vehicle while shading his squinting eyes with his hand.

"Damn, this shit looks like it rolled out of hell or something. It looks like something from _Mad Max_!" (1)

After a minute or so, the RV pulled to a stop near them with a loud crank. The engine shut off and all was silent except for the slight blowing of the desert wind. For both the brothers, it was hard to describe how the beast looked. It was armored, black covered in desert dust, and looked to be about two or three times the size of normal RV's. All in all, the term Hell Machine would probably describe it best.

"What do you think they want?" InuYasha inquired with unease. If he had been a young child, he probably would be clinging to his big brother.

"I don't know."

One of the doors of the RV opened and in spite of how bright it was outside, it still looked unnaturally dark inside. The soft patter of footsteps was heard and a little girl emerged from the darkness. She had large black eyes and shoulder length black hair. A part of her hair was tied up in a way that a wild little girl would tie it. She wore a black shirt and black pants which only made her skin look starkly pale like a corpse.

The girl stepped onto the ground and paused when she noticed them. She regarded both inu brothers with her large black eyes. She stared at InuYasha first and when she saw Sesshoumaru, her little mouth opened a bit. Her large eyes widened and she gasped. With a little shriek that didn't quite sound human, she charged at the dog demon and pounced on him. She bit his neck and started punching and hitting him with all her strength, which even for her age and size, was amazing.

For a few moments, Sesshoumaru did nothing but stumble backwards. He was shocked and when it wore off, he grabbed the kicking and flailing girl and tossed her away from him. The shrieking girl fell to the ground and rolled down a ditch.

InuYasha watched all of this with large eyes and when his brother had thrown the girl, he then started to laugh his ass off. "Oh my god! What the hell was that?"

Sesshoumaru touched his neck gingerly and was miffed when he felt blood. "I don't know, but she bit me hard. She's stronger than she looks."

"You going to be okay? I'm sure she'll be back for more of your fine ass." InuYasha joked and smacked his brother on the back.

"You're an idiot." Sesshoumaru muttered in irritation and turned away from his brother. His eyes widened when he noticed a very tall man standing outside of the RV. The man had to be near seven feet tall. He truly looked like an ominous, yet attractive being that had stepped out of a horror/sci-fi story. His skin was starkly pale against the black leather trench coat he wore. He wore something akin to a black muscle top, black leather pants, and black boots. But what was truly memorable about his appearance was his long, wavy inky black hair and venomous blood-red eyes.

He looked like the modern version of the devil.

And when the devilish man looked at Sesshoumaru, he smiled wide. Then he started to stride with ease towards the startled dog demon.

Sesshoumaru backed away quickly and ended up tripping ungracefully on one of his own feet. He fell down hard on his ass. When he looked up he saw just in time that the devil hovered over him and reached out for the frightened inu youkai.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued…?**

_**A/N: Ta da! This is only a prologue so don't get bitchy about the length of it! XD Anywhos, any questions/comments and the like are deeply appreciated. **_

(1)Mad Max is a movie starring Mel Gibson. If You've ever seen it, you'd understand. If anything, you can always Google up images of it.

**The Dream that inspired this story:** _In my dream, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were in a car in the middle of the desert driving down the road. The car ends up breaking down and InuYasha goes to get help to fix it. Sesshoumaru stays behind. Then sometime later, this wild child Rin comes out of nowhere and attacks Sesshoumaru. She bites and hits him, and he ends up throwing her down a ditch. When he looks, he sees a black-haired man sitting in a chair, staring and smiling at him. (The man looks a lot like Naraku, so I assumed it was Naraku)The man gets up and starts walking over to him. Sesshoumaru falls down on his ass…and then I woke up. -_-_


	2. Chapter 1: The Devil's Bounty

"**Hell Machine"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, InuTaishou/Sesshoumaru(Implied), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru(Implied)

Summary: And so the devil came for me and brought his hell machine with him. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/SessUKE

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMONS, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE, Mentions of Incest, Cannibalism, Blood, horror, Oral, Maledom, D/s, MPREG, Character Death, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** I like the title of this story, so it's staying as it is. ^_^**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever._

* * *

Chapter 1: "The Devil's Bounty"

~*~*~*~*~*~

A very tall and powerful demon male stood gazing coldly out a bulletproof glass window. He stood inside a high and massive fortress that looked more like a sky scraper that was attempting to be a castle. The man wore a white three piece suit and even his shoes were white. A large, white looking fluffy boa-like thing was draped over his right shoulder. His lengthy straight silver hair was tied up in a tight top knot. He seemed like a very immaculate and imposing person. And the only thing colder than his stature and demeanor were his narrowed icy gold eyes.

"My lord?" Inquired a quiet, fearful voice.

"You stink of fear." The cold man stated without even looking at his servant and wrinkled his nose in disgust. People had no need to fear them if they would only do as he told them to do. Failure was not an option.

"We still haven't located their exact location, but we found the car. There were no signs of either of them. It looked like there had been a scuffle, though, and some blood was found. Blood from your oldest son…"

The imposing demon finally turned his head to regard the little green imp. He was tempted to sneer at the sight of the pathetic thing. "And…?"

"Oh, I apologize, my lord! And we believe your sons to be alive still. In fact, some of your men think they were abducted…"

"Obviously."

The green imp swallowed nervously and continued when he saw his lord gesture for him to commence. "They think **He** took them."

"_He_? Who is this _He_?"

"Naraku." The imp replied uneasily for he knew his lord hated even the mere mention of that name.

The demon lord's hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. His claws sank into the flesh of his palms and as his fists shook slightly, blood dripped to the floor. He said nothing for several long moments while he glared out through the glass. After he had calmed down somewhat he glared down at the imp and growled, "If that is the case…and it probably is…I want Magetsuhi sent out. Since none of you incompetent fools can get the job done right, I want his service."

The green imp swallowed anxiously. "What are your terms for him, my lord?"

"Do not concern yourself with that. Just fetch him and bring him to me. I better see him in a few hours or it's your head."

"Yes, my lord."

The youkai lord turned and glared at the imp. "What are you standing here looking at me for? Go. NOW!"

The imp squawked and rushed off to carry out his lord's demanding orders.

The youkai unclenched his hands and looked at the blood. The wounds had already healed, but the blood remained as a reminder to what had transpired. He sighed, shook his head, and looked back outside at the dead terrain. He could tell it was a hot day and was probably over 110 degrees again. The earth was dry as dead bone and nothing was green. As the inu youkai lord stared outside at the distraught looking scenery, he could barely recall when everything used to be green and teeming with life. Now everything was a dead and horrific wasteland.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"…what the fuck is going on here?" Questioned a very familiar yet scratchy voice.

Sesshoumaru groaned and sat up while his younger brother shouted obscenities. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could still make out the shapes of people around him. He rubbed his bleary eyes and sat still for a few minutes. From what he could see, he was lying on a small bed…

"Calm yourself. You just woke up your brother and you risk waking up our Master." Whispered a young voice. It sounded like a young boy around the age of twelve or so.

InuYasha looked in the direction of his brother and ran over to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his older brother in concern. "Sesshoumaru, are you all right?"

"Ugh…what happened?" Sesshoumaru inquired and rubbed the back of his head. It felt sore and hurt quite a bit as if someone had hit him.

"That creepy dude knocked you out. Then he picked you up and carried you inside this…vehicle. He told me I could follow if I wished. So I did and you pretty much slept for a few hours already." InuYasha explained calmly, but none too quietly. He turned his head and glared at the twelve year old boy.

Sesshoumaru followed his gaze and saw a human boy standing a few feet away. He had brown eyes and brown shoulder-length hair that was kept in a pony-tail. Something about him seemed very mature for his age. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kohaku." The boy answered quietly. A slight blush blossomed on the boy's cheeks as the inu youkai stared at him.

"Where are we?" Sesshoumaru asked while he gazed around, finally taking in his surroundings. They were in a very dark room that lacked light. It was about the size of a bedroom and it had a couple beds, a dresser, and a few more furniture items.

"We are inside the Hell Machine. Right now we're inside one of the guest rooms…" Kohaku explained as he continued to stare at the elder demon with growing interest.

"Stop looking at my brother like that, you little fag!" InuYasha barked.

"InuYasha." Sesshoumaru growled and glared at his brother. "Now is neither the time nor the place for vulgar language, little brother." Then the inu youkai turned his attention back to the boy. "And Kohaku, do you mean we're inside that RV-like thing?"

InuYasha grumbled quietly to himself, but otherwise said nothing. The cat-like ears on top of his head laid flat and his arms were crossed tightly. He wasn't a happy puppy.

"Yes." Kohaku replied and looked unaffected by InuYasha's sharp glare.

"How is that possible? This room is too big to be inside something like that." Sesshoumaru questioned further and was stumped by their situation.

Kohaku almost smiled at that. "This is no ordinary vehicle. What you consider impossible is possible inside the machine. There are even more rooms and some of them are even bigger than this one."

"How is that possible?" Sesshoumaru asked in disbelief.

"Because this machine is my father. Or what is left of him." Spoke a deep voice that sounded oddly familiar.

All three males looked towards the sound of the voice to see the tall, creepy man standing there. He wasn't wearing his trench coat and his hair looked mussed up as if he had been sleeping. Since the coat was missing, the well defined muscles of his arms and chest could be seen.

"Good evening, Master. Did we wake you?" Kohaku inquired as he gazed at his master in something akin to hero worship.

"No, you did not wake me." The dark man lied smoothly. Even though InuYasha had been yelling for pretty much hours on end, he had not woken up. But the moment Sesshoumaru had spoke, the dark-haired demon had been roused out of his slumber. Such a quiet voice…and yet it held power.

"Who the fuck are you and why did you abduct my brother?" InuYasha stood up and glared bloody daggers at the larger demon. He would have flown at that man and punched him already if Sesshoumaru hadn't kept a firm hold on his arm.

"Mind your manners, boy. I let you come aboard my machine. While you are inside, you will abide by my orders or I will have you thrown out while the machine is still moving. Am I clear?" The dark demon declared in a calm, smooth, and dominant voice.

"Feh. Whatever. Yeah, you're clear enough." InuYasha muttered and looked away.

The devil-like male turned his crimson eyes away from the half breed and focused his deviant gaze on the older brother. "Hm, I see the princess is awake. How was your sleep? I hope I didn't hit you too hard…"

"Why are we here?" Sesshoumaru questioned carefully. When the devil looked at him, he felt himself shiver. Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't fear.

At that moment, a very familiar wild child ran into the room and stopped near Kohaku. She stared at Sesshoumaru and InuYasha with curiosity. It was the wild girl that had attacked Sesshoumaru some hours ago.

"Ah, you're awake now, Rin." The red-eyed man commented from his place leaning on the doorway.

"Rin? Hey! That's the girl that tried to kill my brother!" InuYasha exclaimed with mirth in his voice.

Sesshoumaru shot his little brother a glare and asked, "Why did she attack me?"

"She didn't attack you. That's just her way of showing that she likes you, is all." The dark man explained and it was obvious by the twist of his lips that he was amused.

"So, if she falls in love with Sesshoumaru she's going to come at him with a knife?" InuYasha asked while he tried to contain his laughter. In spite of the dire situation they seemed to be in, it was funny at the moment.

Sesshoumaru stood up straight and didn't look at InuYasha as he growled, "Thank you for laughing at my expense, little brother."

The hanyou immediately sobered up and his ears lay flat on top of his head again.

"I think we should get down to business now, gentleman. I am Naraku the Bounty Hunter and and you are inside my Hell Machine. It's no ordinary vehicle, so I suggest you treat it with the respect it deserves. Now, you've both been wondering why you're here and why I abducted you. It's rather simple. You are here because your father has a very large sum of money on both of your heads. I don't really care for your father…so I took it upon myself to pick you up. This won't be pro bono, though. Don't worry about how you'll pay me right now, though. The devil of a man explicated in a clear and serious voice.

"You hate our father that much, eh?" InuYasha commented grimly. The mere thought of his father reawakened his resentment.

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"I will not ask why he wants you both back so badly and why you even tried to run away from him. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's a good reason. Knowing the bastard, it's something heinous." Naraku spoke somberly. It would seem he didn't care much for the Inu No Taishou, either.

"So you're going to take us to where we're headed?" The inu hanyou asked carefully. He didn't trust this man one bit. There was something about Naraku that made his hackles rise.

"Yes. We're going a different route and it'll take longer, but it's safer. You have a lot of bounty hunters and other men after you. It would be stupid to continue the way that they expect you to travel. And I am sorry I had to knock you out, Sesshoumaru, but it had to be done. Standing there explaining everything to you would have taken too long."" Naraku answered and then he looked at Kohaku. "Kohaku, I want you to take InuYasha to get something to eat and shower."

"Yes, Master. Come with me, InuYasha." Kohaku offered and started to walk away.

"Hey, what about my brother?" InuYasha stood rooted to the spot.

"Don't worry about him. He'll join you shortly." Naraku said and gestured for Rin, Kohaku, and InuYasha to leave.

InuYasha grumbled but he followed after Rin and Kohaku.

Naraku shut the door and slowly turned to Sesshoumaru. "Now that the children are gone, it's time to discuss the issue of _payment_."

"What do you want? We don't have any money…"

"I'm aware of that. It's very simple, really. Instead of money, you will give yourself to me."

Sesshoumaru blinked a few times at that and tried to figure out exactly what he meant. Stupefied by his words, he asked, "Give myself…like a _slave_?"

The kumo tilted his head to the side and a bemused expression passed his attractive face. "I suppose you'd call it a slave of sorts. But you will only be doing one thing for me."

"And that is…?"

"Sex."

Sesshoumaru blinded a couple more times and he wasn't sure he had heard the other male correctly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The birds do it, the bees do it…and the dogs do it."

The dark room suddenly felt very tiny. "That is out of the question."

"I didn't ask. It's what you will give me in return for my services."

The inu youkai shot the spider a withering glare. "And I didn't ask for your…services."

Naraku strode over to the dog, grabbed him by the chin, and forced him to look up at him. "Tell me, _why_ are you running away from your father? I'm ninety percent certain it's because he wants to sell your body for something. I would say meat, but you are far too pleasing to the eye to sell as food."

Sesshoumaru smacked his hand away and looked away. "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"I'm right, aren't I? He sold you to something in exchange for money or goods. Your father is a business man and always has been. I doubt he's changed his colors now."

"…" The silver-haired demon continued his heavy silence. Somehow, his not speaking proved Naraku was right.

"And what about InuYasha? Does InuYasha share the same fate?" Naraku whispered as he stepped behind Sesshoumaru. He slid his fingers into the dog's hair and ran them through. With his other hand he massaged the dog's scalp.

"InuYasha…is to be sold as meat to a hebi youkai by the name of Satshiro. Satshiro likes to eat demons and half-breeds especially." Sesshoumaru muttered and he felt himself starting to relax in spite of himself.

"Why is he selling off his only sons?" Naraku questioned as he started to massage the dog's tense neck and then his shoulders.

"Because InuYasha is worthless to him now…"

The kumo pulled the inu flush against him and let the slighter male sag against his larger, stronger body. He was almost surprised by the dog's submission. But then again he could tell that Sesshoumaru had been on the run for a long time and had been the one making all the decisions. He was tired and bore a heavy burden on his shoulders. Naraku decided he would change that. "Let it out. Let it all out. No one is going to judge of all. Now, tell me…what did your father want?"

"He wants me to be a breeding bitch to some dragon demon called Ryukotsei. Father wants grandchildren. For what reason, I don't know. To continue the diminishing line, perhaps. When he found out about my ability to bear children, he tried to get me pregnant himself. When he found out he was no longer fertile, he forced InuYasha and I to copulate. That was a failure many times, as well. Both he and InuYasha are sterile. Because InuYasha cannot impregnate me, he is worthless to Father. That is why he has sold us both to different demons for different reasons…" Sesshoumaru explained as if he were telling the most boring, tedious story ever written. The large hands that worked his body seemed to know exactly which muscle to knead and loosen. His eyes were half-lidded and he looked as if he were about to fall asleep.

"I see," Naraku murmured and shook his head slightly. It was what he had suspected, but it was worse than he thought. He then noticed the inu was falling asleep, so he shook the dog slightly. "Don't sleep, yet, puppy. We're not through, yet."

"What…." Sesshoumaru mumbled sleepily.

"What you have told me is sad and wrong on so many levels, but it doesn't change the fact that you are going to be mine for the duration of the trip."

"You are sadly mistaken, Naraku." Sesshoumaru instantly awoke and snarled at Naraku. He tried to turn around and slash at the spider, but Naraku was two steps ahead of him. His tentacles shot out and wrapped themselves around the dog's wrists and effectively restrained him from hurting either one of them.

Naraku leaned close and whispered into the inu's pointy ear, "It's either you or InuYasha that is going to pay this debt. I would prefer if you did, to be honest. He isn't my type. What say you?"

A cold chill seeped through the dog's vein like electric ice. He growled venomously, "Don't you dare touch him, you bastard."

"I don't intend to. If you pay the price then I will not hurt him in any way. Understood?"

The inu stared at the ground for a few minutes and then his head sank down in defeat. "Yes."

"Good puppy. Now…the terms are very simple. You will give yourself to me whenever I want you. You will do whatever I say when it comes to that. In return, I will protect both you and your brother and take you both to your destination. When we arrive at your destination, you will no longer have to pay. Is it a deal?" Spoke the devil who then turned Sesshoumaru to face him. His tentacles released the dog's wrists and he watched the smaller male carefully. As he gauged the dog's reaction, he held out his hand.

Sesshoumaru didn't look too happy about the situation, but with a small sigh, he nodded and clasped his hand to Naraku's larger hand and shook it. "It's a deal, then. If you go back on your word I'm going to kill you."

"Spoken like a true inu youkai." Naraku commented with amusement. He let the touch of his hand linger on the dog's hand for a moment before pulling his hand away. He felt something and wasn't sure what it was, but he was willing to explore it. "Find Kohaku. He'll give you plenty of food to eat and he'll show you where the bathrooms are. Then I suggest you get plenty of rest."

The inu youkai arched one of his regal, thin eyebrows. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because your ass is mine _tomorrow_. Good night, Sesshoumaru." Naraku replied smoothly and let the innuendo hang in the air heavily as he walked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed and felt numb. He didn't know what to think or feel, but he knew one thing for sure. It was nice not to have to worry so much anymore. Even if this bounty hunter wasn't trustworthy, he didn't care at the moment. He would do what he had to do in order to ensure InuYasha's life and freedom, as well as his own. Even if he had to become the devil's whore.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC…?**

_**A/N: Whatcha think? Not bad for being stressed out, working, doing college crap, and sleep deprived! Anywhos, let me know what you think. Feedback is more greatly appreciated than anything else. So please review!**_

My _Reviewers_:

Therrien- Haha, yeah, this stuff is pretty normal for me. In fact, my dreams are usually weirder than this one was. Thanks for the review!

TheLordOfTheWest- Yes, I do see the Jeepers Creepers appeal. I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote this, but yeah I can see what you mean. . I like Naraku better than the Jeepers Creepers dude. That creeper dude was pretty lame in my opinion. The devil man is going to do what he does best. And InuYasha…will probably fuck up or something. XD Even though this is an AU, I'm going to try and keep them as close to the manga/anime characters as possible. I usually try to…but then my muse takes over. Thanks for reviewing! Haha someone beat you at the first review this time. Buahahaha!

Pumpkinpi-Thank you, I tried. I wrote this without the help of my precious caffeine. ._. Thanks for the review!

KrazyKuki-Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

Hopelessbitterone-I see I have a few of you hooked, good. That was the purpose of the prologue. I hope it turns out as good as I have planned. The hell machine makes the jeepers creepers truck look like a baby bug. XD Don't worry…most of the chapters won't be as horrifyingly short as the prologue was. This is supposed to be horror, so it's good you guys thought part of it was creepy so far. Thanks for reviewing! ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Devil's Pleasure

"**Hell Machine"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, InuTaishou/Sesshoumaru(Implied), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru(Implied)

Summary: And so the devil came for me and brought his hell machine with him. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/SessUKE

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMONS, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE, Mentions of Incest, Cannibalism, Blood, horror, Oral, Maledom, D/s, MPREG, Character Death, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_: **Last month my computer was infected with some really bad spyware or something like that. It locked me out of pretty much everything and it made me want to throw my laptop against the wall. I got it fixed and everything seems fine now. Haven't had any problems, which is good. I cannot even explain how badly I felt during that time. For a couple weeks I couldn't use my own computer and such...which is one reason why I haven't updated as much as I normally do. And of course there's the fact that I am a very busy person...and sometimes I just don't feel like writing fanfiction.**

**It seems like a lot of you are enjoying this story so far. I hope it turns out well. I cannot say for sure, but I will tell you this story is under romance and horror. Romance because it involves sex and a relationship...((Sorry I have to establish something more than lust in my stories. Lust is something that is just a fleeting, passing thing. Which is one reason why Onigumo's lust for Kikyo is laughable.)) And the horror in my story isn't going to be that generic brand of horror you see in the movies today. So far in this story you've seen a bit of horror already. And sex won't be in every single chapter, so don't complain if your favorite pair doesn't get down and dirty all the time. But since apparently I'm good at smut, you will enjoy every lemon in this story. So sit back and enjoy and be sure to give your hard-working author some feedback. **

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Chapter 2: "Devil's Pleasure"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Master, we're heading into the Deadwood Forest. Is that the route you want to take?" Kohaku questioned from his seat.

Naraku nodded and replied, "Aye, keep going. They won't follow us into here."

Both males were in what looked like a futuristic cockpit of a space ship. There were two controls and Kohaku sat at the right one while a female that looked similar to Naraku sat at the left one. There were also special monitors that showed a different view of the outside. The glass of the vehicle was smooth and looked whole but on the outside of the machine, it looked like 8 crimson spider eyes.

"Kagura, I want you to remain driving and do so carefully. Kohaku, I want you to keep a lookout. We still have about ten hours or so before dusk, but we have to be on our guard. Some of _them_ don't mind the sunlight and these trees give _them_ some shelter from the sun." Naraku instructed from his location standing between them.

"Aye, Naraku." The woman called Kagura answered obediently. She looked very weary and tired.

"Aye, Master." Kohaku responded and paid special attention to the monitors. So far there was nothing of particular interest. They just roamed past rows and rows of blackened, decayed trees. Some of the trees were half standing or fallen and even though they were all dead, some of the trees found the strength to remain rooted to the cry, infertile ground. Not a single blade of grass could be seen and there weren't even any decayed leaves, either. Just a parched ground belonging to a dead Earth.

The bounty hunter stared hard at Kagura for a moment before he said,"Kagura, Byakuya will relieve you of your shift as soon as he wakes up. He has about an hour left of sleep."

"Thanks." Kagura mumbled and continued to safety drive in silence.

At that moment, the little girl Rin chose to make her appearance. She walked in and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. With a small yawn, she looked at everyone with mild curiosity.

"Good morning, Rin. I want you to heat up something for our...guests and serve it to them. If they are asleep, wake them up." Naraku instructed quietly.

The wild child nodded and with another small yawn, she padded out of the room to carry out her order.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shrieked a pained and surprised InuYasha. He tossed the little girl from his body and jumped out of the bed. He gingerly touched the place where she had bitten him, which was his nose. "Dammit...what the hell is wrong with this kid..."

Sesshoumaru was awoken from his slumber by the cry of his brother. He sat up and blinked the sleep from his amber eyes. "What's with the noise, little brother?"

"That little bitch bit me on the nose!" The hanyou exclaimed while rubbing his sore nose. Fortunately, the child had not broken the skin.

The inu youkai shook his head and with an amused snort and then he left his bed. He walked over to his little brother and tousled his hair. "See? It's not funny with it happens to you, I take it."

"Feh, whatever."

"Breakfast time!" Rin chimed and pointed to the tray of food that she had previously placed on the bedside table before she had bitten the half-demon. She curiously bounced around Sesshoumaru while playing with her slightly messy hair. Her eyes were big and somewhat disturbing. It was obvious she was a human child who had been around demons all her life...well, if her behavior was anything to go by.

"Thanks." Sesshoumaru muttered and watched the crazy child very carefully. In spite of his paranoia of her, he felt...oddly refreshed. It had been a long time since he was able to sleep more than 1-3 hours a day. Sometimes he had to stay awake for days, or weeks at a time.

InuYasha mumbled a few obscenities to himself while he ate a piece of meat. "Hm, this isn't bad. What is it?"

"Probably human." Rin said indifferently as she pranced around the dog demon.

"What? Are you serious?" InuYasha sputtered and stared hard at the girl.

"Yep! And sometimes demons, too." Rin replied and stopped frolicking. She stood near Sesshoumaru and started playing with his long, silky hair. Surprisingly, she didn't yank or pull it out.

"InuYasha...why are you surprised? That's all we've been eating since birth, brother." Sesshoumaru spoke unemotionally and he walked over to join his brother. He didn't have much of an appetite at the moment, but that wasn't shocking at all. He had never much cared for eating, yet he only did so because he knew his body needed sustenance in order to survive.

"I...didn't know _that_." InuYasha said quietly and stared at the piece of cooked meat.

Sesshoumaru nodded and spoke in a calm, bored voice, "There's a lot of things you don't know, InuYasha. Father and everyone else thought it was best to keep you ignorant. You have no idea how bad things really are. Vegetation is pretty much nonexistent and animals are very scarce. The only kinds of animals left are pretty much predators and they are very hard to find. It's shocking that some are even left. The oceans, or what's left of them, are heavily polluted and its doubtful anything living inhabits them. Water isn't easy to find, either, sadly enough. Sometimes I wonder why people still bother to hang onto life..."

"I knew some of that, but not too much." InuYasha admitted and scratched the back of his head.

At that moment, a knock sounded at the door. Rin skipped over to the door and asked in a loud voice, "Who is it!?"

"Byakuya." Answered a serene, almost lethargic voice. Rin opened the door to reveal a demonic man about InuYasha's height. He looked similar to Naraku, but he bore a stronger resemblance to his sister, Kagura.

"Hi!" Rin exclaimed and hugged the man around the waist.

"Hello there..." Byakuya returned the greeting while looking down at the girl. He then turned his eyes on the brothers. "Naraku wants all of you to follow me."

"Uh..." InuYasha hesitated, but his decision was made for him by Rin who grabbed both InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's hands and dragged them after Byakuya.

Rin and the dog brothers were led to the "cockpit" of the machine. As they walked, the brothers felt as if the thing they were inside was alive. They couldn't tell if the machine was still or at motion, but they somehow could feel that something about it was alive.

"So nice of you both to join us, gentleman..." Naraku greeted in his own odd way without even turning to look at them. "Oh, Kagura, this is InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. The ones I've been telling you about."

Kagura looked over her shoulder at the inus and saluted them. "Welcome aboard, boys."

"We're getting closer, Master." Kohaku informed as he looked over his shoulder at them. He nodded at InuYasha and then winked at Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha didn't miss the wink and growled, "Hey, brat, don't wink at my brother."

"You going to do something about it?" Kohaku asked coolly and not even one ounce of fear was instilled in the boy.

"Oh, come now, children. It's too early in the morning for this shit." Byakuya groaned as he walked over to Kagura. As soon as she stood up, he slid in the seat and took the controls.

"I agree..." Kagura muttered and left to take her much desired break.

Naraku watched all of this without comment. He was amused, but he didn't show it. Things were definitely more lively now that that these dogs were with them. He turned his head and looked at the elder dog. The kumo offered him an innocent smile.

Sesshoumaru "humphed" and turned his face away. In spite of his general dislike for this devil of a man, a part of him was strangely attracted to him in a way he had never known before. He didn't much like it.

InuYasha missed the interaction between the spider and his brother because he was too busy glaring at Kohaku. Kohaku, in turn, promptly ignored the inu hanyou.

Naraku turned around and fully faced the inu brothers and once again looked just as imposing as he had when they had first seen him. "Now gentlemen, I have summoned you both here for a few reasons. Before I get to these reasons, I want you to become familiar in the room that you are in. This is my control room, or cockpit as I like to call it. This is one of the most dangerous rooms on the machine and I highly recommend that you be very careful. Now...First reason is because I wanted you to be familiar with my crew. If you need anything, Kohaku and Rin are the ones to go to. Byakuya and Kagura operate my machine. It's best not to bother them at all. Second reason is because I want you both to be awake when the majority of us are...for safety reasons, of course. We all sleep in shifts for short periods of time. It's imperative that we all be on our top guard at certain times of the day. I'll let you know when it's pertinent for you to know.

Third reason is because I want to go over the rules with you. Respect is mandatory. I will not have petty bickering or fights. If you have a problem, come to me. If it's insignificant, keep it to yourself and get over it. I expect everyone to shower and eat at least once a day. I don't much care what you do with your time when I do not require you, but I expect you both to be as quiet as possible and don't draw too much attention to yourselves. Lastly, you are not to go anywhere on this machine unless you have permission. You are allowed to go to the restroom, kitchen, and your room whenever it's necessary, but everywhere else is restricted unless I say otherwise. Am I understood, gentlemen?"

InuYasha grumbled his response and Sesshoumaru merely nodded. In truth, something about this bastard irked the hanyou, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what that was just yet.

"Good. That will be all." Naraku dismissed them and then turned away.

As soon as the inu brothers were gone, Kohaku looked over his shoulder at his master. "Master, there's a few of _them_ some 20 kilometers away. What is your order?"

"Keep going. We're not going in a different direction because of a few of those little bastards. I'll be back in five minutes." Naraku instructed and then left the cockpit.

"Our captain is _distracted_..." Byakuya commented almost dreamily.

The human boy glanced at the demon and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, it's very subtle and most wouldn't even notice it, but if you have known him for as long as I have, you won't miss it."

"Is that so? Is this a good or bad thing?"

"Hm...I'm not sure. All I know is I've never seen him quite this way before. Could be bad. Could be good. In time, we will know."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed while his brother was in the shower room. His hand was idly playing with the necklace he wore around his neck. It was normally concealed underneath his shirt so that most people never saw it. He stared at the platinum pendant as he fiddled with it. Many thoughts zoomed throughout his mind and he was so engrossed in them that he didn't even notice when someone entered the room. He didn't notice anyone was there until he heard a voice.

"That's a pretty necklace you got there, Sesshoumaru. Did your father give it to you?"

The inu youkai slipped the necklace back under his shirt and he glared coldly at the spider. "That's none of your business."

"My, my, we're certainly in a mood today. I think you're in need of a massage..." Naraku snickered from his place leaning against the wall.

"Don't touch me." The inu warned and continued to glare at the devil of a man.

"I could go into the shower and touch InuYasha instead. He might not be too pleased about that, though." Naraku offered even though he meant it merely as a joke. This one was just so much fun to prod and tease.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.

"Ah, so serious for one so young. That's almost a shame."

"I'm not altering myself for anyone."

"It would be a greater shame if you did." The kumo said softly, a strange faraway flickered in his eyes for a moment, but then it was gone.

"..." Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say to that, so he remained silent. This spider got weirder the more he saw him.

"Come with me." Naraku commanded and then turned and left the room, fully expecting the dog to follow.

With a silent sigh, Sesshoumaru rose from the bed and followed the taller demon out of the room. He followed about ten steps behind the kumo and as he did so, his pace was slow, careful, and even. The inu memorized every detail of the long passageway. Strangely enough, it looked more like a cavern, or a dungeon than it did the inside of a vehicle.

"We're here." Naraku suddenly said when they had reached a certain door. It looked like every other door that they had passed. He opened the door easily enough, stepped aside, and held it wide open. "Don't be shy. Go inside."

Sesshoumaru was hesitant, He edged closer and peered inside, but barely had time to look around because the spider had pushed him inside.

"Bastard..." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Naraku closed the door behind them and smirked in satisfaction, "That's me..."

"Now what."

"This is my private quarters...obviously. It's never in the same place. The rooms on my machine tend to change around. But if you have permission from me, you will always find them no matter what."

"You are so strange and so is your machine..." The inu commented as he peered around the unlit room. He was thankful that he had nocturnal vision. He was surprised that the room was just as nice as the one he and InuYasha were staying in. The only differences that he could see was that the bed was large enough to fit two people and the colors of the room were darker.

Naraku smiled at that and said in a cryptic, amused voice, "You don't even know the half of it..."

"Hn."

"InuYasha has been told that you are in a training session. That is partially true. I will have you both trained to fight. But today...you are not training to fight. I have some things for you to use in my bedside table. I expect you to prepare yourself thoroughly for me. Don't be shy and do whatever it takes to arouse yourself. I won't be here this time, but next time I will be watching you. I will return soon, and when I return, I expect you to be stretched and aroused. I warn you...I will not prepare you myself and I highly recommend that you do it yourself...if you want to be able to walk out of here today without a very noticeable limp. I take my leave now." Naraku instructed and with a half smile, he left the dumbfounded Sesshoumaru behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Starkly white, long hair blew in the arid wind. It was almost 120 degrees yet a tall man clothed entirely in black and white stood on the side of the road. Not a single inch of skin was revealed, save for his neck and face. Said man walked around the abandoned car and sniffed the air as he did so. When he caught a particular scent, his blue lips twisted into a self-satisfied grin.

He opened the car door and sat down in the leather seat. The scent was strongest here. The other scent was nearby, too, but he was more interested in _this_ scent. He nearly caressed the steering wheel with the tips of his gloved fingers. Then he brought them to his nose and inhaled. _Mmm, yes._

After that moment, the white-haired male slipped out of the seat and walked around the car, his sharp eyes catching every detail despite the intense sun and heat. He turned his gaze to the footprints he could see in the parched earth. It was so slight that most humans wouldn't have been able to see it. He walked over to the footprints and studied them closer. He counted about four different sets of foot prints.

Then the white-haired man's head jerked up when he caught a very faint, but very familiar scent belonging to one of those footprints. "Hmmm...well, I'll be damned..."

With those words almost whispered, a wry grin was set upon his face as he stood up and walked back to his own vehicle. There was a certain rhythm in his step that was distinctly the mark of a predator.

"So I have competition, eh? I knew it was _you_..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The amber-eyed inu stared in bewilderment at the contents of the drawer. He didn't even know what most of that stuff was and he was afraid to touch anything. It's not like he knew what it was, or even worse, _where_ it's been. It seemed safer to just not touch anything.

He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. A strong scent wafted into his nostrils and his nose twitched. Since he was an inu youkai, his sense of smell was astounding. It was raw and familiar. The musk of the scent was strong and alluring in a very provocative way. It obviously wasn't a woman's scent.

Sesshoumaru turned around and positioned himself on his hands and knees. He leaned downwards and pressed his face into the sheets. He inhaled sharply and then he felt something warm shoot through his stomach. His fingers and toes curled from the feeling, a feeling he had no name for. He crawled more on the bed until he was on the middle of the bed. The scent was strongest here and the more he inhaled it, the hotter the feeling in the pit of his body flared.

All rational thought seemed to diminish swiftly like a shunted candle flame. It was at that moment that instinct kicked in. He threw off his shoes and ripped the shirt off over his head and randomly tossed it somewhere. He unbuttoned his pants, tore them from his body and wriggled out of them.

Once the inu was completely nude, he rolled around on the bed, which caused him to be covered by the incensing masculine scent. The warmth in his stomach spread throughout his body and pooled in his groin. His eyes widened and he rolled onto his back. The inu sat up and stared down at his half-erect penis. This was something that had never happened before, but he had seen it happen to his brother and his father. Obviously this meant that he was aroused. Even though he had suffered the Heat cycle every now and then, he had never been aroused. True, the heat inspired feverish feelings and a need to mate, but it had never aroused him.

During his unwilling couplings with his brother and father, he had never been aroused. All that came from it on his part was discomfort and pain. Yet, even before those times he had never touched or experimented with himself. InuYasha, his father, or someone else was always with him. The inu brothers had been born on tough, dangerous times and most people couldn't be trusted. No one was ever allowed to be alone. It was a hard thing to know one's self when one could never find the time to. Instead of feeling and experimenting, Sesshoumaru had only known a life where he studied, learned, and existed. All that mattered was rationality. Feelings were obsolete.

Curious, Sesshoumaru touched the head of his own cock. A sensation shot through him from the mere touch and all he could think was that it felt good. So he touched more and found that this particular part of his anatomy was quite sensitive. He eventually wrapped his fingers around his now turgid member and squeezed experimentally. The tightness of his hand felt very good and it was all he could think to describe it as.

When Naraku's words "prepare yourself" came to his mind, he stopped touching himself and thought about the meaning of those words. He wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but he had a good idea what he had meant. He rolled onto his side and reached into the drawer and brought out a non-labeled tube of..._something_. He uncapped it and sniffed it. Then he squeezed some onto his fingers and sniffed it again. It had no scent and looked transparent. With a shrug, he smeared the slick substance between his fingers and the friction from the action caused a warming reaction that was almost hot, but cool at the same time.

With a silent sigh, Sesshoumaru got back into position on his back. He slowly spread his legs until he had enough access. The silver-haired beauty closed his eyes and slowly eased one of his slicked fingers past his tight ring of muscle. Unfortunately, his muscles tensed up and he barely got the tip of his finger inside. He paused and took a deep breath. An idea struck him and he decided to calm himself down. He idly ran his fingers along his length in a serene gesture. Once his mind was tranquil, the rest of his body followed suit.

The inu youkai was relaxed enough for his finger to slip inside to the knuckle with barely any resistance. Then he tried slipping another finger inside. It was harder this time, but he managed. He wiggled his fingers a bit and wasn't sure if he liked the uncomfortable feeling of having something in his ass. Once he felt he was used to the feeling enough, he added a third finger. He slowly spread his fingers and arched his back. It hurt, but it felt strangely good at the same time. While biting his bottom lip, the dog pushed all three fingers in and out, imitating what a phallus would do. After the third thrust, his fingers had brushed against something..._amazing_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aw, isn't that sweet? There's a couple stragglers trailing us..." Naraku commented after he had glanced at one of the monitors. "Byakuya, you know what to do."

"Aye, Captain..." Byakuya murmured as he adjusted the controls. The machine suddenly stopped and Naraku watched in amusement as two of the three humanoid...things smacked right into the back of the machine. He was sure that if the machine wasn't soundproof that they would have heard the sickening sound of bone breaking and flesh tearing.

Byakuya then quickly backed up, promptly and mercilessly running over the injured creatures. Again, Naraku imagined the sound of crunching bones and flesh being flattened while blood spurted and gushed out.

The third creature stayed clear out of the way of the machine. It chose then to stand on its hind legs and it howled it's inhuman rage at the vehicle. It was a sight to behold. The creature only resembled a human in the way that it had a humanoid head, limbs, fingers, thumbs, and the like. It's flesh was darkened and looked rotten much like a burnt corpse. It's limbs, toes, and fingers were at least three times or so the length of a normal human's. Instead of nails on its fingers and toes, it had black, curled talons like a bird of prey. The skull was smaller and flatter much like a feline or a bat. It didn't have eyeballs, and if it did it was hard to see. It had dark, deep eye sockets which made it resemble a skull. Whether it could see or not, it was hard to tell. It was certain that it had very distinct, sharp hearing and at night it used echolocation like a bat. It's sex was indistinguishable since they all looked like thin, lanky males without genitalia. In truth, it was asexual and had it's own way of reproducing.

One could say it looked like a demon from hell, but it was no demon. It was far worse than any demon and behaved in the way of a rabid beast. It was a carnivore and relied on the meat and blood of living creatures. It's primary way of killing it's prey was using it's infected, toxic saliva to render its prey helpless and incapable of escape. The creature's method of killing is very similar to how how a Komodo dragon's venom rapidly decreases blood pressure, expedites blood loss, and weakens the prey by sending it into shock, which gives the dragon the prime opportunity to track down its prey and feast. In a way, this hellish creature was more similar to animals than it was to humans and demons.

"There's one left, Master." Kohaku informed and pointed to one of the monitors.

Naraku walked over to the left side of the room to where there was a flat screens monitor and keyboard. He typed a few commands into the computer and then pressed the enter key. As soon as he did, a few tentacle like things ripped out of the machine and impaled the monstrous creature. When it was confirmed the thing was dead, the tentacles were absorbed back into the machine.

"Now it's dead. Continue forth," Naraku stated and without a response from his crew, he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed while he watched Byakuya and Kohaku with a bored look plastered on his face. His hair was still damp and messy, which was the only evidence of his shower. In truth, he was a little unnerved by the look he had seen on Naraku's face as he had passed him on the way to the control room. The taller man had looked over his shoulder and flashed the hanyou his best shit-eating smile as if he had a big ass secret that would no doubt piss off the half-demon. The hanyou didn't know what that was all about and wasn't in a hurry to figure it out. For all he knew, that demon was probably just trying to freak him out just for kicks. The bastard looked like the type that would enjoy that.

"We have folding seats if you'd like one, InuYasha," Byakuya offered without taking his eyes off the road.

"No thanks," InuYasha grumbled, but then a moment later he asked, "So what exactly goes on here?"

"Ah, so you are a curious one, eh? Well, I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that our boss is a bounty hunter. If you don't know what that means, its someone who is paid to track down and bring in wanted people. And sometimes the people are wanted alive. Or wanted dead. Sometimes these people are wanted dead or alive. Kohaku, Rin, my sister, and I are pretty much his assistants. Sometimes I wonder why he even has us around. He's not the type of person that needs anyone. I think maybe he just wants the company." Byakuya explained with ease as if he were talking about the weather.

InuYasha snorted. "I'm not stupid. I know what a bounty hunter is. I just don't get why he would pick us up instead of bringing us back to our dear old man for money or _something_."

Kohaku then chose that moment to break his own silence, "Master has his own reasons for it. He has promised to protect you both and take you to where you need to go. Believe me when I say he will not break his word."

"I hope you're right, kid." InuYasha mumbled and closed his eyes. It was at that moment that Kohaku didn't bother him anymore. He knew his brother was beautiful and the kid just liked to look at Sesshoumaru. It was only natural. But this guy...Naraku, he was something else. There was something that ate away at InuYasha. He didn't know what it was, but all he knew was that he didn't like Naraku. He didn't trust the kumo, but he was grateful that the bastard was helping them, or so appeared to be. So for the time being, he would just keep a close watch on the spider.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku was taken aback when he opened the door to his quarters. He did not expect to see the dog naked on his bed while simultaneously masturbating and fingering himself. He had expected Sesshoumaru to be fully clothed and standing in the middle of his bedroom with a sour look stamped upon his lovely, apathetic face. From the moment he had met the dog, Naraku could tell that Sesshoumaru was an obstinate one and that he'd have to fight him every inch of the way.

Needless to say, the kumo was instantly turned on by the sight before him. Even though his sense of smell wasn't as acute as the dog's, he could still smell scents better than humans. The inu smelled divine as it was, but now it was magnified by the intense sexual arousal that hung heavily in the air like an invisible fog. The smell and the sight was almost too much for the kumo. His previous plan of teasing and playing with the dog was discarded instantly.

Naraku closed and locked the door quickly. He strode forth swiftly like a graceful shadow and shed his clothes as he moved. Once he reached the bed, he was completely naked. He crawled onto the bed like a predator about to pounce its prey.

Once Sesshoumaru had smelled that wonderful scent hit him, he opened his eyes and stopped what he was doing only to discover the kumo's predatory approach. The scent that drove him nuts was here and it was stronger and fresher than how it was clinging to the bedsheets. When those crimson depths caught his amber eyes in a smoldering gaze, he felt both trapped and excited.

"You surprise me..." Naraku murmured in awe and then he swooped down and crushed his lips to Sesshoumaru's. There was such power and fervor in his kiss that he was easily able to pry the dog's jaws open and devour his taste. The devil of a man forced the dog's legs wider apart although he didn't have to move them much since they had already been spread open. He ground his erection against the inu's, the friction hot and delicious. His hands freely roamed the hard, silky smooth planes of Sesshoumaru's flawless body. His hands reached down to grasp the dog's firm, round ass while he ground his hips hard against Sesshoumaru's.

In the haze of pleasure and carnal lust, Sesshoumaru temporarily forgot his distaste for this impossible demon. Touching and playing with himself had been an interesting experience, but being touched and kissed by someone else blew his mind and fried his nerves.

Naraku couldn't take it any longer. They were both painfully aroused and desperately needed release. There would be other opportunities for him to take things more slowly. But for now, hard and fast is what they both needed.

The spider grabbed the tube laying on the bed and squeezed some onto his hand. He quickly lathered it onto his cock, coating it liberally for what was to come.

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daze and watched what the kumo was doing. "You don't have condoms?" (1)

"Nope. I don't believe in them. Besides..." Naraku started, but paused while he positioned himself between the dog's long legs. He lined himself against the inu's entrance and then continued, "...For now, your ass is _mine_ and I will do as I wish."

The silver-haired demon was about to protest when he felt the blunt head of the kumo's cock prod at his anus. Fortunately, at that moment he forced himself to relax so that it didn't hurt that much when the spider suddenly impaled the inu in one fluid, quick motion. His breath was caught in his throat and he was still as a statue. The inu was suddenly grateful for the lubricant and glad that he had taken the time to stretch himself. It didn't hurt anywhere as much as it had with his father and brother, and it was just mostly uncomfortable. He chose to close his eyes and wait since it seemed the spider demon was considerate enough to give him a little time to adjust to being breached.

Once balls deep, Naraku gripped the dog's hips and waited a few very long moments for the beauty underneath him to adjust to his impressive girth. It was hard to remain motionless since the dog was unbearably tight, but he had promised he would allow the dog to walk out without a bad limp. With a sigh, his thumbs stroked over the dog's hips in lazy circles that actually comforted and further relaxed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru got impatient after the first couple of minutes. He wanted to get it over with already so he rolled his hips to signal that he was ready. His pleasure spiked when he heard the kumo groan from the movement. He hadn't realized until now that the spider had a very nice voice. He would have to inspire the spider to make all sorts of noises later.

Naraku took the hint and started to move, sliding in and out slowly at first while he kept his vermillion orbs locked on the writhing demon beneath him. He bent the dog's knees and pushed them against Sesshoumaru's chest, which gave him deeper access to the inu. The dark-haired demon started to angle his thrusts to actively search for that pleasure spot that he knew would reduce the dog into nothing more or less than a begging and sobbing bitch. He knew he had hit the spot when the inu had suddenly arched his back and cried out, his head thrown back in a display of wanton bliss.

The dog was stunned. What the kumo had been doing had felt nice enough, but he had had no idea that there was such a thing inside of himself that felt so erotic and mind blowingly good. He wound his arms around the larger demon and started to claw at the spider's back when he had started to rock more deeply, harder, and faster into his nerve-wracked body. Out of instinct, he wrapped his legs around the spider and rolled his hips, meeting the kumo thrust for thrust. Such blissful pleasure rode him that he didn't even notice that the necklace around his neck had started to glow.

The spider demon wasn't aware of the necklace either and just continued to plunge in and out of the inu at a rapid, thorough pace. He barely even noticed the pain from the claws that raked his back. The many breathy moans and strangled cries he wrung out of the sexy bitch underneath him only spurred him to fuck him harder and faster. The dog's lovely neck was bared for him so he leaned over and kissed and sucked at it while his cock drove mercilessly in and out of Sesshoumaru's tight, slick ass.

Sesshoumaru bucked hard and fast, his lithe, yet muscled body moving in sync with Naraku's larger, more muscled body. His manhood was trapped between their bellies and every time the spider moved, the oh so wonderful friction was applied to his swollen, leaking cock. Every time the spider's dick rammed inside him, it massaged his insides and slammed against his prostate. Even though he bit his bottom lip to try and remain silent, he couldn't help but scream, moan, or gasp whenever that lovely cock hit his sweet spot. White hot pleasure would shoot throughout his body and render him into what Naraku wanted him to be: a pleading, moaning bitch.

The kumo felt that his impending release was nearing quickly and he could tell that the wanton inu beneath him was close to his release as well. With that in mind, he reached between them and redoubled his efforts by pumping the dog's shaft while he continued to torture the dog's prostate by fucking him harder and faster into the mattress. Naraku brought his mouth to the dog's neck again and pulled almost all of the way out and as he bit into the dog's neck, he slammed his cock hard and fast into Sesshoumaru's clenching ass.

"Ugh...oh, God!" Sesshoumaru cried out as he released his seed between them. His ass clamped down like a vice on the kumo's cock. After a couple of more rough thrusts into the dog's tight body, the kumo shot his seed deep within the bowels of Sesshoumaru's body.

Many minutes passed and the two demons lay panting while tangled together in the aftermath of their sexual encounter. Neither demon seemed to notice that the silver necklace around Sesshoumaru's neck was now a metallic black color. And neither of them seemed to give a damn about anything for the time being. It didn't take long for sleep to take them both.

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**TBC...**

_**A/N: Review, my pretties, review! Anywhos, it's been awhile, I guess. Not sure when I'll be able to get out another update for anything, so be patient, my pets. I have a life. Gasp. I know! Shocking, isn't it? Anywhos, give your hard-working author some feedback, please?**_

(1) LordOfTheWest requested I put something in the story about Sesshoumaru and condoms.

My _Reviewers:_

LordOfTheWest- The horror of this story is many different things. If you like american horror movies, you may not like this. My story isn't going to be some cheesy, horror slasher story. I like to do things a bit different... Thanks for the review!

pumpkinpi-Yeah, I agree. Sesshoumaru will probably feels things later. And we must remember...what is done in the dark ALWAYS comes to the light. Thanks for the review!

Devlinn Reiko-Ah, it takes longer to make something than to devour it. Lately it feels like I've been the only one updating Nar/Sess ficlets. Blah, glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.

skele-gro-Um...thanks.

The Flea-Thank you. We'll see how wonderful it becomes, lol.

hopelessbitterone-Yeah, Touga isn't very nice in this story. And yes, the way Sesshoumaru consents is different. It's almost non-consenual in a way. Buhahahaha. Thanks for the review.

Katastrifi-Thanks you. It looks like you're not the only one anticipating the update.

SugaMama09-Thank you and I hope it gets more interesting as I continue to write it. Lol and I bet you do anticipate the next chapter! XD Hopefully it doesn't disappoint anyone.

T-Thank you. Glad you are enjoying it even though it has barely begun.

KrazyKuki-Think so, do you? You're not the only one, it seems. Thanks for the review and I hope it proves to get more interesting...

Pineapple55- WHOA, DUDE! I've been wondering where you've been. I've figured you were busy with school and such. I know I have. I only have one college class (Ethics) right now but it requires A LOT of work and reading. My midterm test took about 7 hours to complete. _ My spring break is this week so I'll be glad of the break and perhaps I can have a couple updates this week...

Yeah, it's meant to be a creepy story. Of course, there will be funny parts and sad parts and what not. But the type of horror this story consists of are several different kinds. It definitely won't be like those cheesy hollywood "horror" movies. And yeah...Touga is definitely a bit more KUKU FOR KOKO PUFFS in this story. And yes, the Rin part was hilarious. In my dream, I didn't know why everyone did what they did so I had to fill in the gaps myself. I hope this turns out like I plan it to. ._. Anywhos, thanks for the review! ^^

Demonic-Otaku-It looks as if you're not the only one. ._. Makes me think I'm going to disappoint everyone because at least ten or more people are excited about this. Ah, well. Thanks for the review!

Seshomaru94- Thank you. Your review is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3: Devil's Game

"**Hell Machine"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, InuTaishou/Sesshoumaru(Implied), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru(Implied)

Summary: And so the devil came for me and brought his hell machine with him. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/SessUKE

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMONS, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE, Mentions of Incest, Cannibalism, Blood, horror, Oral, Maledom, D/s, MPREG, Character Death, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_: **OMFG Thursday night, I closed my laptop and took my dog for a walk. When I returned, my computer wasn't charging and the ac adaptor was making a beeping noise. -_- So...I wasn't able to write or anything. Friday I had to go to Bestbuy to get a new one. Blah. Those stupid things aren't cheap, either. Technology pisses me off all the time lately. XD**

**This story has barely started, so be patient, everyone. It's mainly been focusing on introducing a bit of everything and everyone. I must stress that when you read my stories, do not read it with certain expectations. I don't tend to do things the way everyone else does them. In other words, if you expect the necklace to be something that kills everyone, and it doesn't turn out that way, don't be disappointed. Some things are to be expected, and some will not be.**

**For those looking forward to graphic depictions of cannibalism, you will have it eventually. Just be patient. All the warnings will happen. I don't believe in having everything happen all at once. The only reason I had Naraku and Sesshoumaru have sex already is not for the sake of them doing it, but for the sake of the plot. You'll see what I mean soon enough. And for the incest reference, that is only implied for now. I may choose in the future to have flashbacks to the incestuous (rapes) of Sesshoumaru. **

**Anywhos, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and continues to read this story. I would especially like to thank everyone who has been reviewing. But most of all, I thank my consistent reviewers the most. It is because of you that I continue to write this fanfiction. **

**And...I think I've been doing a decent job of updating. I certainly update more than most others. Some people only update once a month, or once every few months. I WILL get my other stories updated...soon enough. Like I have stated before, I do WORK and go to COLLEGE, so don't complain if I don't update every day or every week. I seriously try to update at least once a week. Sometimes I have updated 2-3 times a week. So like Samuel L. Jackson says in Jurassic Park, "Hold onto your butts."**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever._

* * *

Chapter 3: "Devil's Game"

Early in the morning the next day, InuYasha lay on a couch with his head in his brother's lap. They were both in what Naraku called the "recreation room" which served pretty much as a room to relax, much like a living room. There were several couches, chairs, and a couple of book shelves filled with different kinds of books. Some of the books looked really old to the point that if you touched them, they appeared as if they'd break apart.

Sesshoumaru played with InuYasha's unkempt hair, running his fingers through the mess. He had told the hanyou on numerous occasions to brush his hair regularly. The brat never listened, though. The inu youkai wasn't in the mood to nag InuYasha, so he simply took a brush and brushed out all the knots until InuYasha's hair looked decent. He ignored the hanyou's curses and finished. Then he started to play with the younger male's hair again.

InuYasha was stumped, though. His brother was very calm. He was in the calmest mood that InuYasha had ever witnessed. It was...perplexing. Plus, Sesshoumaru hadn't chided him for anything all day. Normally he was quite adamant on scolding and nit-picking InuYasha for every little thing he did or say. But now...he seemed the very picture of tranquility. InuYasha was very curious as to why. Perhaps it was because they didn't really need to worry so much anymore. He could tell that his big brother had a lot on his shoulders to bear and that it weighed him down. He didn't know why, but he wasn't going to complain. A calm, apathetic Sesshoumaru was better than a pissed off Sesshoumaru any day.

A sudden thought struck InuYasha and he sat up slowly without taking his amber gaze from his brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed and he looked remarkably like a slumbering angel, yet the hanyou knew that he wasn't sleeping. For a lingering moment, he simply gazed at him and then he leaned closer. The dog-eared demon brushed his lips softly against his older brother's lips in his own display of affection.

Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered open in mild surprise, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he wound his fingers into his younger brother's hair and pulled him closer for a deeper, yet still chaste kiss. His eyes slid shut and he felt his brother settle himself in his lap. At the moment he didn't really care about anything and was too relaxed to protest. He felt so serene in such a way that if InuYasha wanted to take him in front of the entire Hell Machine crew he wouldn't give a damn.

InuYasha, straddling his brother, held the side of his youkai brother's face with one hand and cupped the back of his brother's skull with the other. He wanted to deepen the kiss, so he swiped his tongue against his brother's lips, asking for entrance. Once access was granted, he pressed his body closer to Sesshoumaru's and thrust his tongue into his brother's hot, delicious mouth. His hand left the side of the demon's face and traveled downward over clothed flesh. He was about to slip his hand underneath the waistband of his brother's pants when his hand was caught by said brother. He broke away from the kiss and cast his big brother a questioning look.

"We cannot do this, little brother. At least not in here. What if someone walks in?" Sesshoumaru explained and then lightly pushed InuYasha off of him. In truth, he was still a little sore from the other night, but that wasn't why he protested their encounter. He felt lazy and wasn't in the mood for anything sexual. Plus, his brother always asked permission for everything and that didn't turn him on at all. It had dawned on him that even though Naraku irked him in so many ways, when it came to sex, the kumo never asked, he took. He dominated. This was something Sesshoumaru found that he liked.

"Fine, we can go back to the room." InuYasha suggested, a slight husk in his voice.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond to that, the door was opened and the little wild child, Rin, darted into the room. She screamed at them and ran towards them at full speed and threw herself at the couch like a torpedo. She landed between the brothers, giggling madly.

"There's something wrong with this crazy kid..." InuYasha muttered while gawking at Rin as if she had three heads.

"Rin not crazy! Rin happy!" Rin objected and slapped InuYasha across the face. Then she started laughing maniacally again.

Sesshoumaru coughed and covered his mouth, which he did to hide a small smile.

And it seemed before InuYasha could respond to Rin,the bounty hunter known as Naraku opened the door and strode into the room with purpose. He stood in front of the inu brothers, his arms lying idle at his sides. "Hello kiddies. I just came in to tell you three that I'll be away for a few hours or so. The machine will be stationary until I return. When I come back, we will head into a town. I expect you children to be on your best behavior while I'm away..." Naraku informed and he stared at InuYasha and Rin while he said the last sentence.

InuYasha's black eyebrow arched at that, he crossed his arms, and said, "Feh."

"Rin always behaves!" Rin bounced up and down on the couch while she giggled.

"Ciao for now..." Naraku bid them adieu and left, his black trench billowing behind him as he departed from the room. (1)

"I take back what I said. You're not crazy, Rin. _That_ guy is the crazy one." InuYasha muttered while a foul look crossed his tanned face.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Sesshoumaru murmured and got up to leave the room. In all honestly, he just wanted to have some space and air to himself. He had never had the chance to be alone at all during his life. Now he had the chance to at least have his own alone time. It was liberating.

As soon as Sesshoumaru had opened and closed the door behind him, he was grabbed and slammed against the wall near the door. A larger, harder body pinned him to the wall and a large hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into a pair of smoldering, crimson eyes. "Naraku."

"You know, when I was talking about behaving...that was actually aimed at you, pet." Naraku cooed and stroked his thumb over Sesshoumaru's full, still moist lips.

"I do not know what you mean." Sesshoumaru said stoically even though Naraku's forceful behavior and body against him was having an effect on him. Not only that, but the bigger demon's scent was so close and smelled oh so wonderful...

"Don't play dumb, Sesshoumaru. It does not suit you." Naraku murmured, his eyes locked on the inu's slightly parted lips.

"I am not playing anything. I do not understand what your meaning is."

"InuYasha. You two are not to touch each other in a non-brotherly way while you are aboard my machine. I do not want the children to walk in on anything like _that_."

Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh, but decided not to. Instead, he boldly stated, "I highly doubt that that's the real reason."

"You catch on quick, don't you? If that is so, then you must know that you belong to me until you and your brother are delivered to your destination. That has been agreed. And since you belong to me, I want you untouched by all except me. I much prefer your scent without another's drenched on it and I want to taste _only_ you. Am I crystal clear, Sesshoumaru?"

"You are a lot of things, Naraku. But yes...I understand. You can get off me now." Sesshoumaru consented even though he was a little ticked off. He didn't like being told what to do or what he could do. The only person he had even followed orders from was his father and even then he had to bite back his will to rebel. It had gotten so bad to the degree that he had been seriously thinking about running away for a long time. When the opportunity had presented itself, he had run off with his brother.

Naraku's eyes narrowed and he pushed his body harder against the inu to the point that it was hard for the slighter man to breathe. He almost smirked when the other youkai slashed at him in an attempt to free himself. He grabbed both Sesshoumaru's wrists and roughly pinned them above his head. He then leaned his head closer until his lips were only a hairsbreadth away from the dog's pointy ear and he whispered, "No."

"Release me this instant, kumo." Sesshoumaru hissed and he shot the kumo such a withering glare that could make even the hardest of hearts feel unease.

"Where's the fun in letting a bad dog go? If you start being a good puppy, then I may think about releasing you..." Naraku whispered again, his breath hot as it caressed the dog's neck like an invisible hand. Before the inu could respond to that, or even think, the spider had backed off enough so that he could spin him around. He positioned the dog's back against his front and he caught Sesshoumaru's neck with his arm, holding tight and firm. When the silver-haired demon tried to struggle, the raven-haired demon only tightened his hold on his neck. Unfortunately, the dog couldn't breath because of that, but when he stopped struggling, the spider lessened his hold enough to allow his captive to breathe.

Sesshoumaru hissed, "Bastard."

"That's me..." One of his hands wound itself around in the dog's hair and he pulled hard, jerking Sesshoumaru's head back and exposing his neck. His arm left the dog's neck and opted for being pressed against the silver-haired male's chest instead.

The inu's hands grabbed at the kumo's arm and he was about to dig his claws and release his poison into the spider's arm when he felt lips against his neck. Teeth scraped against his neck ever so lightly as if just to remind him what lay behind those lips. He froze, but not out of fear. He felt a shiver run wildly rampant throughout his body, but he did not get goosebumps. Instead, his skin grew hot and before he could stop himself, a small moan escaped his slightly parted lips. The dog's mind grew hazy and all the anger he had felt vanished completely. He felt a hand ghost over the abs of his stomach and stop right under his navel. Before he could stop himself, a whimper escaped his lips.

"That's a good puppy. Such a good puppy whimpering for his Master's touch..." Naraku cooed and then snaked his tongue out to taste the inu's long, strong neck. The hand that had been hovering above Sesshoumaru's groin finally trailed down to cup the dog's bulge. "Oooh, this hard already? I have barely touched you..."

Sesshoumaru gasped and shut his eyes tightly when he felt that large hand start to stroke and knead his almost fully erect cock. A hot mouth kissed up his neck to his chin and then finally encased his own mouth in a smoldering, spine-tingling, knee-weakening kiss. A wicked tongue raped his mouth while an equally wicked hand tortured his cloth-clad groin. The amber-eyed man forgot to be angry at the kumo's words and surrendered to the stimulation of his senses.

All too soon, that sinful mouth left Sesshoumaru's mouth and both those hands withdrew from his body. Once the dog realized this, a disappointed and angry noise sounded in his throat. He turned around and glared at the smirking bounty hunter.

"Forgive me, pet, but I do have business to attend to that cannot wait any longer. If you so wish it, you can use my room...to play with yourself." Naraku offered, winked, and then left in a blur of dark hair and coat billowing behind him before the inu could retort.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall because he felt he couldn't stand on his own. There was a weakness in him that he didn't like nor understand. He also didn't understand how this time, his arousal felt far more stronger than it has the last time. His submission was stronger, too, and it bothered him. With a sigh, he took out his necklace and looked at the pendant. It was still metallic black. Why, he did not know. When he had been given the necklace by his father, he wasn't instructed on it at all. What he did find out was that he couldn't remove the necklace no matter how hard he tried. He could move it around, but he couldn't unclasp it or break it. It was also too short to take off over his head. He didn't like it and he was the kind of person that didn't like the unknown. He liked everything to be explained and logical. If it was beyond logic and comprehension, it bothered him.

Naraku was beyond anything he could understand and that was why Sesshoumaru felt such unease and dislike for that impossible demon. Yet...at the same time, he was drawn to him nevertheless.

"Well, he sure is taking his sweet ass time." InuYasha grumbled from his place sitting next to Kohaku. It would seem his previous dislike of this boy had changed into something akin to acceptance.

"What he is doing is dangerous, InuYasha. And he always does it alone. He needs our patience and obedience. If we give him that, none of us will get hurt or worse, die." Kohaku spoke quietly. He wasn't shy nor was he a bold person. But he respected his master in a way that he would defend him when he wasn't around.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...so what's he doing, anyway?" InuYasha slouched in his seat and his cat-like ears twitched on top of his head. He felt uneasy from the machine being still for so long. And it was dark outside. When things were dark, bad things tended to happen, InuYasha knew.

"We never know. The only ones that would know are Kagura and Byakuya." Kohaku watched the monitor and never took his eyes off from it. He had learned to always be alert and knew bad things always happened when no one was paying attention. That and he was worried for his master. He knew the spider demon always put himself in danger and sometimes he came back with moderate to severe injuries.

"Feh..." InuYasha grunted and said nothing more. He could tell the kid didn't know anything and questioning him further would prove useless. He didn't trust nor like Naraku and it bothered him even more that he didn't know what that spider demon was up to. It felt like being in a house with a psycho and not knowing where and what said psycho was up to.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaned over and playing with his blackened necklace as he stared at it. It didn't feel any different. It still felt lukewarm to the touch. He didn't know why it had changed color and he didn't know when. Nor did he know the cause of it. Perhaps there was something his father wasn't telling him. He was very certain that Touga was hiding a lot of information from him. This necklace had to have some sort of particular use, but what? It would explain why he could never take it off and why his father had given it to him in the first place. It's purpose was beyond him, but deep in his bones he could feel it was for something he wouldn't like.

The kumo stood silently, cloaked in the darkness. The stars were nowhere to be seen and the moon was just as absent. The wind was pretty much nonexistent and not a single sound was heard. It was like standing in dead space without any of the lonely, distant stars.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the kumo." Taunted a very cocky, obviously male voice.

Naraku tilted his head to the side and stared at the person he had been waiting for. Fortunately, since he was a demon, he had no problem seeing at night. He regarded the other person, who was a wolf demon, with a rather bored, passive look. His face seemed to say, "Okay then."

"The silent treatment, eh? That's unlike you, Naraku." The wolf observed and crossed his arms. He had bright blue pupil-less eyes, tanned skin, and black hair bound in a high ponytail. His cocky voice was matched by an equally arrogant, if handsome face.

"What do you want?" Naraku inquired coolly, his arms passive at his sides as if he were talking to his best friend.

"The mutts. You have the mutts, don't you? Touga wants them back, so I suggest you hand them over to me."

Naraku almost laughed at that. "We all want things but that doesn't mean we will get them. The answer is no. Turn your ookami tail around and go back the way you came."

"I thought you'd say something like that," Kouga spoke, but then paused to shake his head and roll his eyes before he continued, "...Touga also thought you'd say that, too. All right, here's the deal. You can keep the hanyou, just give me the older son. Sesshoumaru, I think his name is. That's the only one Touga needs. How does that sound? You keep the younger mutt and give me the older mutt and I nor anything else will bother you anymore."

"You aren't really good at negotiations, are you?" Naraku smiled and shook his head.

"Take it or leave it, spider."

"I think you already know my answer, wolf." The kumo stretched his arms out, his palms facing the sky.

Kouga grinned, "I was hoping you would choose the hard way."

"If you want the inu so bad, then you will have to fight me. I'm not giving him to you or anyone else. In fact, you can just walk away now and tell that old dog that his son belongs to me now. If he wants him back so damn bad, he should come for Sesshoumaru himself."

"Not a chance." Kouga laughed and then disappeared. The next moment he was in the air, above the spider. He came down, his claws aimed at the kumo's neck. He was an inch away from slicing Naraku's head off when a strong hand caught him by the wrist and tossed him away as if he were garbage. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. With a low growl, he glared at the spider. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Of course not." Naraku murmured and vanished into thin air. The next moment he was behind Kouga and before the wolf could move, he had hit the ookami hard in the back of the wolf's neck. He had hit a special nerve that had rendered Kouga unconscious. He watched with a bored look at the wolf fell gracelessly on his face. "Your life has been spared this one time, wolf. The next time I see you, I will kill you."

Naraku stroke quietly and leisurely down the long corridor of his Machine. He could hear the sounds of steady heartbeats and breathing. Most of the inhabitants were sleeping, which was good. He was tired and didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

When the kumo reached the control room, he walked in to find Kohaku still awake and alert. He almost smiled at that. "Kohaku. I am back, you may go to bed."

"Master. I'm glad you came back safely." Kohaku stood up and smiled gently. With a nod, he bid the larger male good night and left almost as quietly as Naraku had come in.

Sighing, Naraku plopped down in one of the swivel chairs and sagged against it. He let his exhausted crimson eyes slide shut. Finally, peace and quiet. The silence was soothingly peaceful and gratefully beautiful.

Of course, something always came and _ruined_ it.

The spider's eyes popped open the moment he heard the door close and lock. He was mildly surprised to see the older inu standing alone in the room with him. He also noted that the dog was wearing nothing but a very thin navy blue bathrobe. It only reached to the middle of his thigh and of course the spider couldn't stop himself from staring at those smooth, well-sculpted long legs. He was knocked out of his stupor when he noticed that those legs had started to move. "Sesshoumaru, what are you-"

But the kumo was cut off in mid-sentence because the silver-haired beauty had quickly seated himself in the spider's lap and crushed his lips to the spider's. It was hot, fierce, and demanding. The dog dominated the kiss while his hands feverishly ran wild all over the dark-haired man's body in spite of the clothes that acted as a barrier.

Sesshoumaru was pleased when he felt the taller male respond to his kiss in more ways than one. A strong arm encircled his waist, pulling the dog closer while the other hand traveled underneath the cloth and cupped his bare ass. The inu didn't want to wait any longer, so while kissed the spider into breathlessness as his hands made a beeline straight to the kumo's pants. He quickly unbuckled the belt, unclasped and unzipped the pants. One of his hands grasped the turgid flesh and pulled it out until he had enough access to it. He just as quickly straddled the spider and positioned himself. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and kept one hand on Naraku's cock while he sank down on the swollen flesh until he had taken every throbbing inch of it into his tight, clenching heat.

Naraku gasped and then hissed as something hot and tight enveloped his erection. Before he had time to adjust or even process anything, the slighter demon started to move. The kumo's hands automatically anchored themselves to the inu's waist, but he didn't steer him or try to control his movements. He felt the dog's hands grip each of his shoulders to help pull himself up and push himself down.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself down harder and faster on the larger man's arousal. His head was tilted back and his eyes screwed shut tightly as he rode the dark-haired male. He started to pant lightly from the exertion of quickly forcing his body up and down. He kept the fast pace in spite of the pain and the pleasure that was caused by it. He had neglected to prepare himself, but it was worth it. Something about it being hard, fast, and rough excited him. Not only that, but the moans he was wrenching out of the larger man encouraged him more and pushed him further towards what he now knew was the heights of ecstasy.

The kumo could tell that the other demon was rapidly exhausting himself since he was doing all the work. The hands he had latched onto the dog's hips gripped the inu tighter as he sought to control the pace now. He helped the silver-haired youkai move, pushing him up and then pulling him back down again. The friction was beautiful and he knew he wouldn't last long with how tight the dog was and the rapid movements. Let alone the fact that having the dog come to him and bounce up and down on him like a whore was more than enough to undo him. Fortunately, he had stamina and self-control which is why he hadn't released, yet.

Head still tilted back, Sesshoumaru furiously rode the man beneath him. His breath was labored and he was grateful when the hands on his hips started to help him move faster and with more fluid ease. Whenever that hard length hit that special spot inside of himself, a whimper or something reminiscent of a moan would escape his parted lips. It was in these quick, wild moments that he didn't care what sounds came out of himself. He only strived to get his release as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, that's right...take it..." Naraku mumbled, his lovely crimson eyes half-lidded as he watched the graceful, intoxicating silver-haired man move. It was a sight he could watch all night, but they were both severely exhausted and both incredibly close to their much desired releases. He could tell the inu wanted it rough and fast, so that's what he would give him.

The dog demon groaned out some words of his own, but he couldn't coherently make out what he had said. All he knew was that he was so close and wanted it to end. He moved faster, his claws biting deeply into the other male's strong shoulder's. Blood dribbled down from his nails, which were deeply embedded in the kumo's skin. When he pushed himself down hard, the other male pushed up even harder. The inu cried out each time and forced himself down faster and faster until suddenly time seemed to stop. Before his earth-shattered release ripped through him, he felt lips on his throat and nails biting into the skin of his hips. And then it was over.

"You must be some kind of nympho or something, Sesshoumaru," Naraku commented while he stroked the dog's beautiful hair. The inu had his face buried in the crook of the spider's neck and was still straddling his lap. He was very still and quiet save for the calm, barely audible sound of his breathing.

The inu youkai grunted something and of course it was incoherent because his mouth was muffled by the spider's skin.

"I had you last night, and two times in the morning, and now tonight. You surprise me each day...no, each moment I am around you. I cannot even imagine what is going on in that mind of yours, pet. But no matter, it's time for bed..." Naraku trailed off but then realized they were both sticky. "...Scratch that. I think its time for a shower, and _then_ bed."

Sesshoumaru growled when the spider attempted to move them.

"Come now, we can't stay like this all night. Just imagine if you brother walked in...and eventually, he will."

The inu sighed and allowed the spider to help him stand. His legs felt wobbly and suddenly he felt incredibly tired and old. Not to mention that soreness and everything else that was a result of their tryst. He had started to walk away when he felt the spider grab his arm, yank him over, and then hoist him in his arms like a bride. He growled, "What are you doing."

Naraku almost rolled his eyes and replied,"I'm going to carry you, obviously."

"I can walk just fine by myself."

"I know, but you're a tired, sore puppy. I'm going to pamper you...but just for tonight." Naraku whispered into the dog's ear and then he left the room. In spite of his exhaustion and recent fuck, he moved with vigor and ease as if he had all the energy in the world.

Eventually, he took them to one of the showering rooms. As soon as he walked inside the shower room, he locked the door behind him. Clothes were almost instantly shed and it wasn't long before they were both naked and under the spray of the hot water. Sesshoumaru had insisted to shower alone, but the kumo ignored his..._request_. What turned out to be languid washing of each other turned into something else entirely.

Somehow, they had both become aroused again by the touching, which lead to the dog being pinned against the shower wall and fucked slowly by the kumo. Something about it was different this time. The sex had always been fast and hard, yet now for the first time it was slow and almost gentle.

And after many long minutes of it being over, the spider had started to wash the dog again from head to toe. He spent most of his time thoroughly cleaning the dog's ass, though, because it was sullied by blood and his semen. In the process, his fingers had rubbed against the dog's prostate unintentionally, instantly arousing Sesshoumaru again. In spite of their exhaustion, the devil of a man had the inu writhing on the shower floor as Naraku fucked him with his fingers. Once Sesshoumaru had released himself for the third time that night, the spider had carried him out and dried them both off.

Once dressed, the sleepy Sesshoumaru unlocked the door and started to walk out when he felt his arm grabbed and then he was spun around to face the larger male. He stared at him in question and was about to speak when he felt a hand cup the side of his face. The spider leaned close as if to kiss him, his lips inches away from Sesshoumaru's parted lips. Instead, he leaned back and the thumb of the hand cupping his face stroked over the dog's silken, plump lips.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." Naraku murmured and then left.

Sesshoumaru stood alone for a few moments. His lips and the side of his face tingled and he wasn't sure why. He then shook his head and left, too. Once he reached his room, he opened the door and slipped quietly inside like a nimble ninja. He looked to see his brother sleeping safe and sound. Once he was satisfied his little brother was alive and well, he sank down on his own bed and laid curled on his side with his arms hugging himself. It didn't take long for sleep to take him.

InuYasha sat up quietly and looked over at his peacefully slumbering brother. He sensed something and it bothered him. Ever since they had come upon this machine, there had been a great disturbance inside his brother. Something wasn't right, he knew. He was half-dog, after all. He could sense these kind of things. He just didn't know what it was. And there was the fact that his brother seemed so calm and exhausted lately as if he never slept and always labored away. But what could it be? InuYasha was determined to find out what it was and to make it right. Sesshoumaru had always been there for him. Now it was InuYasha's turn to be the strong brother.

* * *

**TBC**

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter of this story or another story will be out a lot sooner, I promise. As always, let me know what you think. **_

1.) "Ciao for now" is actually something I say a lot. On IMVU, I thought of it and ever since then, I used that expression. Funny thing is after I came up with it and used it, everyone else on IMVU started using it, too. -_-

My _Reviewers_:

LordOfTheWest-Ah, yes. This story may be a mixture of all the horror you like. I will tell you right now that the incest(rape) is a part of the horror, and of course these creatures. I won't say anymore, though. I want you guys to figure it out on your own. The origin and name of the creatures will come eventually. Truth is, I'm still debating a name for them, and these things are significant. As for the necklace, you'll find out soon enough. It is significant and important to this story. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru aren't aware of how bad things are...and InuYasha is more sheltered than Sesshoumaru is. Even though this story is AU, I still want to try and keep the characters as in character as possible. Byakuya, I think, is a very insightful person and does whatever Naraku tells him to. So, in this story he probably won't interfere with whatever Naraku does to anyone. As for InuYasha..._what_ do you think he would do if he found out about his brother and Naraku screwing? Remember, InuYasha is a very predictable person in the anime/manga and he's the same way in my story...so it shouldn't be very hard to figure out. Lols, thanks for the review! ^^

Demonic-Otaku- Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was kinda worried that the lemon was kinda...ehh...and I did work hard on the story. I'm hoping everything works out the way I want it to.

fyren galan-Indescribable in the good or bad way? XD It's barely begun and everyone is taking to it, it seems. Kinda makes me think I'm going to fail it, haha! Who knows. The best thing to do when reading my stuff is not to expect anything because things probably won't turn out the way you want it to.

Ah...the story has just begun, my friend. I don't believe in rushing anything, which is why my stories are well-written and usually don't feel rushed. All the chapters that have been released are pretty much an introduction to most of the characters and such. It's like a warm up. I don't wanna be all BOOMBAMGORERAPECANNIBAL! like they do in the movies. Everything in the warnings is probably going to be as graphic as the sex. There may even be flashbacks to the incest, but I'm not sure, yet. As for the cannibalism, yes, it will become more graphic, I promise. Thanks for the review! ^^

skele-gro-I bet you do. Your suspicions may or may not be right. The "mystery" man shouldn't be hard to guess unless you're someone who's never heard of him. Thanks for reviewing!

Midnight Hacker-Hmmm...that's something I've been thinking about doing. I may or may not show them. It depends on where the story is going and if those flashbacks are necessary for it. Yes, this story is supposed to be more disturbing than my others. LOL you may be waiting awhile if you sit there to wait for it. XD Well, thanks for the review and it's nice to hear from you again.

yaoirocks8808-Does InuYasha find out soon? Who knows. Only time will tell. Thanks for reviewing.

KrazyKuki- . What do you mean at last? It hasn't been that long, lol. True, it's been longer than normal, but not too long, I don't think. Plus I'm like one of the only Nara/Sess writers that has been updating more than once a month. _ Anywhos, glad you like and thanks for the review.

shayshay1995-Thanthankyoufuness.

Seshomaru94-Glad you like it, thanks.

Dragon77-Thanks, glad you do.

Pineapple55-I agree, the setting is nice. It's different. .___. I used to live in Ft. Irwin, CA.,(its in the Mojave) so I can easily picture a desolate wasteland. Ah, yes, they stay in packs to survive. Well, some of them do. Some of them merely for the company and...to use people for their own means.

Hmmm...are you talking about that one movie where the humans are dying off or something? I never saw it...but wanted to. I heard it was corny from a few people. -_- But when it comes out on DVD I'm going to watch it to get my own judgment of it. The only vampire (non-animated) movies I like is 30 days of night and Interview with the vampire. Underworld isn't bad, either. I actually have a scifish vampire story I was working on since a couple years ago and it was based off a dream I had. ._. Yeah I like writing stories based off dreams. I'm going to have the first chapter submitted May or June. Not sure yet, we'll see.

Haha...yeah I threw in the condom moment in for a friend. A few theories, you say? Someone else said something similar. I'd like to hear you guys' theories! Well, I hope you get a good grade, too. And yes, the midterm was very tough. Most of the other students took around the same time as me, too. 5-7 hours was the average. Anywhos, thanks for the review. ^^

pumpkinpi-Yes, the necklace is very important. And I noticed that most people who write fanfics (at least the yaoi ones, I don't read the het stuff) don't really use the sense of smell angle. In other words, Sesshoumaru is a dog demon and I never really wrote him being affected that way by someone's scent. And believe me, there is a reason why Naraku's scent makes him act that way. Kukuku, Naraku has a few good things up his sleeves...*smirks* Anywhos, thanks for the review! ^^

fbfbfb-NICE ENTHUSIASM! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Hoplessbitterone-You know, when I did the scent thing I wasn't really thinking about your scent of desire. Maybe unconsciously I was. XD But now that you mention it, I can see what you are talking about. And yes, I did include Byakuya. He is an odd one and people don't use him often in fanfics/fanart at all. Even though this is an AU, I'm trying to make all the characters as close to in character was possible. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying this as well. ^^

animewannabe13-Hm...you will have to see, then. In this story, I think they're all lonely in their own ways. Thanks for the review, hun!


	5. Chapter 4: Devil's Drought

"**Hell Machine"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, InuTaishou/Sesshoumaru(Implied), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru(Implied)

Summary: And so the devil came for me and brought his hell machine with him. Warning: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Nara/SessUKE

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMONS, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE, Mentions of Incest, Cannibalism, Blood, horror, Oral, Maledom, D/s, MPREG, Character Death, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_: **_A co-worker of mine is dead. I hope she rests in peace. Goodbye, Fran._**

**_Sorry, no sex this chapter. This chapter is kind of short, but oh well. And btw, in every chapter I always post all the warnings and disclaimer and such just in case. You can't say I didn't warn you._**

**YOUNGWIND2: You have messaged me about SessUke stories in a PM. I cannot reply because you have your PM disabled. You probably should enable it, or next time email me instead. I updated my profile, so go take a look...the information you seek is there now. Thanks.**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever._

* * *

Chapter 4: "Devil's Drought"

Kouga awoke with a splitting headache. It felt worse than any hangover that he had ever had. He sat up and rubbed at his temples while he cursed under his breath. The event of the night before came crashing down on him and he cursed again. He was almost grateful to be alive. Either way, he'd have to try again because he knew Touga wouldn't like the message. And plus, he might kill the wolf on the spot.

The ookami jumped up and landed on his feet. He brushed the loose dirt off his clothes and groaned when he spotted a few of those damn creatures a few yards away. He knew that they knew he was there. He didn't have time for their shit, though. With another curse, he knelt down to the ground like an Olympic sprinter and dashed off like a rampaging tornado. Dirt and dust whirled around in his wake and before the monsters knew what happened, they were all sliced to pieces as a whirlwind of wolf demon passed them.

* * *

InuYasha had been training with Byakuya for hours since the early morning. He was bruised and bloody in several places and he had to give the other demon credit. Byakuya was tough as hell and quick to boot. He was very impressed and he wondered if Naraku was as tough as Byakuya. He shuddered to think of the thought that the damned kumo was stronger. His gut confirmed it for him.

"I think it's time we stop for today. I need to take Kagura's place," Byakuya said as if he were speaking for himself. He started to walk away and almost smiled when he heard the hanyou following him. It was kind of nice to have someone around that wasn't as old as him or Naraku, yet nowhere near as young as Rin or Kohaku. Ah, adolescent youth.

Eventually they reached the control room, which had Rin in it running around giggling while Kagura sighed to herself and drove. Byakuya touched her shoulder gently and smiled serenely down at his sister. "Take it easy, hun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll take it easy when I'm dead," Kagura muttered as she rose from the seat. She lit up a cigarette and took a puff from it while she walked out of the room. The poor woman had bags under her eyes and looked very stressed.

To InuYasha's utter dismay, Naraku was sitting where Kohaku usually sat. "Hey, where's the kid?"

"Eating, I presume. He is human and has his own needs, you know..." Naraku replied in a tone that suggested that he thought the hanyou was retarded.

The half inu youkai narrowed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded the kumo with a hard, level glare. Every day he was hating this man more and more.

Sensing the tension in the air, Byakuya steered InuYasha's attention away from Naraku, "So, InuYasha, where is your brother?"

"I think he's still sleeping. Maybe I should go wake him..."InuYasha replied and then pushed himself off the wall and started to walk out.

Naraku looked over his shoulder at the hanyou, an unreadable look in his gaze. "No, do not disturb him. Let him sleep a little longer."

"It's almost 11AM," InuYasha deadpanned.

"I know. But your dear brother is tired and needs his beauty rest. His training can wait for later since Byakuya is obviously busy right now. I could get Kagura, but she needs her rest, as well." Naraku spoke in an authoritative voice that seemed to dare InuYasha to disobey him.

"Feh, whatever," InuYasha shrugged and leaned back on the wall again to resume his sulking. He was very curious, but knew he would never get anything out of the spider. He sensed something, but didn't know what it was. He wasn't sure what the nature of Naraku and Sesshoumaru's relationship was and wondered what Naraku was playing at when it came to his brother.

Byakuya smiled and glanced at both of the males. He already knew what Naraku was doing and thought it was amusing InuYasha was fighting with the spider about something he knew not of. Of course, Byakuya wasn't about to let InuYasha know what was really going on. It wasn't his place and he pretty much didn't really care, anyway. It was quite entertaining to watch all these little dramas while being on the side lines.

"Rin is bored!" Rin exclaimed and then she targeted the inu hanyou. With a wild, feral grin, she launched herself like a torpedo and collided with the dog's stomach.

"OOMPH!" InuYasha grunted when the crazy girl ran into his stomach. He hunched over and nearly vomited the contents of his stomach.

"Such a bright little girl, she is," Naraku commented with a half-smirk.

"Yes, now she has victims, er, I mean, new friends to play with," Byakuya replied, a smile of his own gracing his tranquil face.

"Oh, hell no..." InuYasha groaned and tried to run away only for the energetic young girl to fly at him like a heat seeking missile. She met her target and they both fell and rolled on the ground together.

It was going to prove to be a long and rather painful morning for poor, poor InuYasha.

* * *

By the late afternoon, Sesshoumaru woke up feeling somewhat refreshed. His body still ached in certain places, but it was bearable. He sat up and stared at nothing in particular as he reviewed what had happened the night before. Shame washed over him and even though his body was hygienically clean, he still felt dirty.

The inu quickly made his way to the shower room, locked the door, and flung his robe off. He cranked the shower on hot and stood under the hot spray of water. His flesh turned pink, but he barely even noticed the temperature. His eyes slid shut and unwanted images came to his mind and he furiously shook his head to try and rid himself of them. He didn't understand what had caused him to act so shamelessly. All he knew was that Naraku had teased him and then left him wanting something. He willed the desire to go away and eventually it did...after a cold shower. But sometime during that evening he had felt a spike of arousal come out of nowhere. He hadn't been doing or thinking of anything in particular. All he had been trying to do was get some sleep. And when he had been hit with that intense desire to be fucked, he had crawled out of bed and waited for the kumo to return. The inu had spent many hours pacing back and forth while he waited. And then...somehow he had _felt_ that Naraku had returned.

Of course, what happened from then on was obvious. He didn't understand, though. What could have made him feel that way and what possessed him to do what he did? He didn't know why he had waited nor did he know why he had went to Naraku. There was no logical reasoning behind it...well, at least none that he could think of.

As he stood in the shower, he started to play with the necklace again, which was a habit he had developed not too long after he had been forced to wear it. As he played with it, he glanced at it and noticed that it was..._red_. Even though he was standing in hot water, goose bumps suddenly sprung all over his body. He stepped back a few steps and never took his eyes off of it. He felt dread, but didn't know _why_. Perhaps he was feeling fear because he didn't know what this meant. The only thing that actually scared him was the unknown. It was a fear most people had.

With a growl, he snapped out of his daze and tried to get it off over his head. He tried to break it. But nothing he did to take it off or break it wouldn't work, like always. With a sigh, he turned the water off and dried himself off. He pulled the robe back on and left the steamy room. Once he reached his room, he quickly got dressed as many thoughts flashed in his confused brain. He was almost tempted to march back to his father and demand answers, but that was something he just couldn't do. He would just have to bear whatever this cursed thing was even if it killed him.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga inquired arrogantly after he had whirled around to face the unknown offender. The person was taller than him and had long white hair, blue lips, and skin as pale as death. He was slightly disturbed by this demon's...deathly appearance.

"That is none of your concern, little wolf. All you need know is that you are about to die." Blue lips hissed, like the very breath of death itself. The taller demon lunged at the ookami and swung forth something that looked like a scythe.

Kouga dodged the quick swipe, but the weapon managed to cut him slightly. The ookami cursed and snarled,"Not even on your best day, weirdo..."

No more words were uttered as both demons danced, dirt flying in every direction while dust steamed in its wake. Every now and then blood joined the bits of dirt that sprayed in all directions. Growls, heavy panting, grunts, and other sounds were heard as one male sought to destroy while the other sought to evade.

After hours of strenuous fighting, night fell, cloaking the land in such a way that brought no such comfort into heavy, fearful hearts. It was in this darkness that foul creatures came out to prey on others. And it was in the dark when the battle finally ended.

* * *

InuTaishou stood on the balcony of his building, which overlooked the small city. It was dark now and the breeze was cool, but he did not feel it. No matter how hot it got, he always felt unbearably cold as if his bones were made of solid ice that never melted.

He stared out into the darkness, his amber eyes unfocused as torrents of troubling thoughts cascaded in his weary mind. Every thought seemed to outweigh the next: Survival. The city. Disease. Rape. Murder. Cannibalism. Monsters. The depletion of his species. The depletion of all...

But most of all, the very thing that outweighed all of these issues were his sons. Well, to be truthful, he was only vexed about one of his sons and that was the older one.

His eyelids lowered and his eyes closed for a moment. If they had been open, a certain emotion would have been seen passing through them.

* * *

A long, uneventful week passed.

In that time, there had been no signs of those creatures, Kouga, or anything else for that matter. During different times, the inu brothers were forced to sharpen their fighting skills. InuYasha's were rusty, but he wasn't a lost cause. Sesshoumaru's skills, on the other hand, were magnificent and at times had even Naraku leaning against the wall watching the training session with awe. It probably wouldn't be long before the kumo decided to spar with the older inu himself.

More notably, everyone seemed to be more open around the dogs and seemed to like their presence, whether it be for good or bad. It was different and more lively, which made the bleak things seem more bright and less meager. It was a breath of fresh air for them.

Most of the time, Sesshoumaru was quiet and kept to himself, but he was a radiant being. His presence seemed to speak more than any number of words ever could. There was such patience and simple understanding in him that no matter what race or age the person was, there was no judgment, no animosity. Just a silent, beautiful man who spoke only when he had something to say and moved to action only when he felt he had to.

InuYasha, on the other hand, spent most of his time being attacked by the little girl Rin and bickering with Kohaku. It seemed the human boy loved to tease him and always came off looking and sounding more mature than InuYasha even though the hanyou was far older by him in years. InuYasha didn't mind Byakuya or Kagura so much. They were almost as quiet as his brother and he had the sneaking suspicion that the brother and sister were more than just that. He had not failed to notice the way Kagura and Byakuya looked at each other or the brief, gentle touches. He wasn't one to judge, especially since he was in love with his own brother. The hanyou also tried to figure out what the kumo's true intentions were, but most of the time he received snide, mocking remarks from the spider which left him bristling and resentful towards the devil of a man.

The kumo himself was barely around. He often left for long periods of time. The longest he'd been gone was about a day and night. Whenever he returned, he checked on everyone to make sure they were all fine and that nothing was amiss. Most amusing was the fact that the older silver-haired brother was ignoring him completely. Ever since that night Sesshoumaru had come to him, he spoke not one word to the spider. It was kind of...cute, in a way. Like he was playing some sort of game, as if he were playing hard to get. Of course, two could play that game and Naraku was fond of mind games. He was intent on having the dog come to him again, but until then, he would not go to Sesshoumaru for sexual relief. There was already a deep longing in him to touch the dog demon and to be around him more since he seemed to be such an enigma to him, but the spider was adamant about his decision. He was a very patient man and he would wait.

* * *

**TBC.**

_**A/N: Yeah, it's short, but when a chapter feels done, I stop. Plus...I kinda feel all weirdish about my co-worker's death. The next Hell Machine chapter should be longer and more amusing, I believe. I do have many things planned in my head and I'm trying to have them play out. So...the next update...will probably be When All Callousness Fails. And as always, please review. Lend me your thoughts. **_

* * *

My _Reviewers_:

skele-gro-Thank you, glad you think so. I do work hard on it. Most of the time, I will write a little bit every day if I have free time and/or enough energy. Fortunately, my school is out until May 11, so hopefully I can get at least 3 updates by then. Thanks for the review! ^^

KrazynKuki-Yeah...I have a lot of stories on hold, but I do plan to finish them and I update when I can. There are a lot of authors who update once a month (or every two months) and their update is usually like 1,000 words. I wish they wouldn't abandon their stories...because some of them are really good. I'm not a big fan of my old work, but since so many people liked it, I decided to continue WACF and BG. Anywhos, thanks for the review!

Pumpkinpi-Yes, I view Sesshoumaru as the Dominant Uke. I don't like him as a seme because he becomes...someone else entirely. I noticed when he's uke, he's still a lot like himself. When people make him sadistic, he becomes this sadistic, brutal bastard. I can't even read those types of stories because it is frustrating. Even if its AU, I still like for him to be as close to his character as possible in some way. I'm a lot like Sesshoumaru in some ways so I can understand him. He's not...Mr. Dominant per se. He usually keeps to himself and is aloof in that way. He pretty much avoids contact with people unless he wants answers. He lets people do as they will, but if they try to mess with him, he kicks their asses. He's not a sadist nor is he the type that has to be in control over others. He's in control of himself and prefers to be very self-controlled. If you have noticed, he doesn't force Jaken or Rin to follow him. He only tells them what to do when he leaves them, pretty much. They pretty much get to do what they want. This is why I view him as the dominant uke. Because when it comes to what he wants, he controls that. In all actuality, it is very hard to even imagine Sesshoumaru paired up with anyone. He's like Luna Lovegood(blond crazy girl from harry potter) because she is content by herself and doesn't need to be with anyone. It's easier to imagine Sesshoumaru with someone when it involves a forceful male, like Naraku, for example. So yeah, that's my take on it. Oh, if you need help on story ideas, I could help you with that since I'm good at coming up with ideas. Most of my stories were my own idea. Thanks for the review!

seshomaru94-Thanks, hopefully I pull off what I'm attempting to do. Thanks for the review!

Midnight Hacker-Kouga have the hots for Sesshoumaru? I'm not going to say. Guess you'll just have to stick around to find out, eh? I don't recall Sesshoumaru ever molesting his father in this story, but yes, there is something erotic about that. XD Used toys? They haven't used any toys...yet. Buhahha. Ha, not a big fan of roses..but, I will say that I never aim for the cliche. Thanks for reviewing. ^^

fyren galan-Man, glad you liked it. I felt this chapter was rather crappy. Dunno why. I didn't have the energy to write out every single sex scene, so I'm glad no one is disappointed, or seems to be, about that. ^^ And I probably won't, but most of the time, I describe the lemons, so it's all good, I think. Lol, yes, I can't tell you much, but I will let you know Kouga is going to pop in again. Thanks for reviewing!

Ash Hikari-Mmm, yes, closer. Hopefully in time, they will get closer than just fuck buddies. *winks* Thanks for reviewing!

LordOfTheWest-No need to apologize. We all have some sort of life and must do what we must do. You are close...it may be because of the necklace. Hopefully this updated chapter answers some of your questions. I know I'm maddening like a Harry Potter book in the way that I don't reveal everything until the end. XD Oh, and do remember that before Naraku left to conduct his business or whatever the hell he was doing, he teased Sesshoumaru, remember? Yeah. That would be one reason why, I can guarantee it. And hopefully...I can update at least 3 times. We shall see, though. As always, thanks very much for the review. ^^

Pineapple55- Yes...it is a bit shocking that Sesshoumaru initiated it. There's a couple or so reasons for why he did. One of them being well...Naraku did sexually frustrate him and then leave him high and dry. XD I'm glad it surprised you. It should. Perhaps Sesshoumaru IS possessed in some manner. You shall see. So far, I have to say LordOfTheWest is closest to what the necklace is actually for. Perhaps it is a tracking device and more? We shall see. Whatever it is for, it is not a mere trinket and Touga is using it for a cruel purpose.

That's why I'm going to see Daybreakers for myself. I hope its not too much like the story I've been working on. What do you mean you're not 100% gay? Where did that come from? Lol. Anywhos, thanks for reviewing! ^^

Demonic-Otaku-Thank you, glad you thought it was full of awesomeness. Thanks for the review!

Hopelessbitterone-Lol, I spoil you all with such long chapters. I write such long chapters and update them pretty quickly, and people still go OMG UPDATE NOW! I don't think my stuff is very good, but it seems you all think so, heh. Anywhos, hope you're right about what, exactly? Anywhos, thanks for the review!

Jester08-Thank you and I intend to. Thanks for reviewing!

Disella-Exciting, you say? Hopefully it gets even better. Who knows. Thanks for the review!

ruby red 1989-Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed it. And yes, yaoi is lovely.


End file.
